


with great power, comes great responsibility

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Episode Tag, Gen, Slight spoilers, for 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of what's going on inside Derek's head when he's faced with saving his sister's life and the possible effects afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with great power, comes great responsibility

Derek knew. He knew that this would take away his power, the power of alpha. He knew that to do this, would mean giving up the position of leader of the pack. But for once, for once Derek Hale didn't care about power.

Derek knew that to have power, was something that came with great responsibility. Great responsibility that he wished he had, but knew he didn't possess.

The situation at hand, on the other case, was something that needed to be taken care of with  _great_ responsibility.

His baby sister was dying.

Cora was  _dying_.

And for once, Derek pushed back all of the doubts in his mind about the power of great responsibility he didn't possess, and focused his mind on what was more important.

 _Saving his sister's life_.

**Author's Note:**

> *points and jumps up and down*
> 
> I added a Spiderman quote! Look! Look!


End file.
